


brian being a himbo for 700 words

by thespottedowl



Series: BBS drabbles [6]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, mentions of vomit, they just bein cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespottedowl/pseuds/thespottedowl
Summary: Brian is trying to catch up on some editing, but the tickle of unease in his chest makes him leave one side of his headset off, one ear left to pick up on anything Evan needs. Right now, it seems like that ‘anything’ might be some Nyquil and bedrest, and when he lays his head down on his desk after a coughing fit, trying to work up the energy to focus on the game, Brian pushes back from his own desk.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Brian Hanby
Series: BBS drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/748089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	brian being a himbo for 700 words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoSherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSherry/gifts).



> hi echo I hope u got some good sleep I love u owo
> 
> also this is based off evan's comments in nogla's stream about he and brian being sick w the same thing at the same time in december

“Evan, are you sure you don’t wanna be done now?” Brian’s voice is soft and concerned, and his hand rests gently in the middle of Evan’s back. 

It’s one of the rare instances when one of them is streaming without the other, and Evan had been having a decently good run with Nogla and Scotty. The stream has been mostly quiet, but that only makes the hacking cough Evan’s been fighting that much more prominent.

And listen, Evan’s always a quiet guy, but there’s a difference between the comfortable silence of sitting in a lobby with friends and the fatigued, disquieted hush that this sickness has brought into the call with Evan. He seems to swing as wildly as a pendulum between soft chuckles at the commentary from the other two and great, heaving coughs that leave him bent away from the mic, head between his knees as he struggles to catch his breath.

Brian is trying to catch up on some editing, but the tickle of unease in his chest makes him leave one side of his headset off, one ear left to pick up on anything Evan needs. Right now, it seems like that ‘anything’ might be some Nyquil and bedrest, and when he lays his head down on his desk after a coughing fit, trying to work up the energy to focus on the game, Brian pushes back from his own desk. 

Evan startles when Brian lays a hand on his shoulder. He tugs his headphones down to rest around his neck, closing his eyes as his forehead thunks back down. Even with all the 20-hour days that he pulls, Evan doesn’t get sick; Brian isn’t quite sure if that should make him more or less concerned. The man barely protests when Brian gives a short goodbye to the other guys and shuts the game down. It’s strange behaviour, worrying, but at least it’s easy enough to get him up the stairs and bundled into bed.

Brian goes in search of a Mucinex (or anything, he’s not feeling picky at this point) while Evan buries himself in blankets and starts coughing again. When Brian brings back the pills and a glass of water, he has to work to bite back a smile. Evan is flushed and his eyebrows are furrowed, but he’s barely visible between the pillow and the blanket he’s wrapped over his head.

Brian grins and leans down to kiss him, holding the glass away from them so it doesn’t spill. Their lips barely touch when Evan is pushing him away, glaring fiercely, or as fiercely as he can from under the massive comforter. “You’re gonna get sick, dumbass,” Evan rasps, rolling to face away from Brian.

Brian is laughing before he’s even finished his sentence, clambering onto the bed to stay face-to face. “Wait, babe,” he chuckles, almost toppling over as Evan rolls back to scowl at him. “At least take this before I spill it everywhere?” 

Evan’s face softens for a moment. Brian pecks another kiss onto his lips.

“God, you’re stupid,” Evan sighs, rolling his eyes. “Come here, you fucking golden retriever.” And yeah, Brian might look a bit puppy-esque, sitting back on his haunches straddling Evan, but he’s not gonna complain about the chance to spend a few hours curled up in bed with his favourite person, now, is he?

After that, it’s a slow few days for the pair. Brian streams a few times, but for the most part, they work through a backlog of videos when they need to put new content out. Evan sleeps most of the time, fitful with fever, and Brian rotates between their room, their workstations, and the kitchen. He’s not an exceptional chef, but he’s good enough to make sure they both get fresh vegetables and some kind of protein, something to keep Evan’s energy up.

Evan gets worse before he starts to improve, coughing hard enough that he makes himself sick, waking up clutching at his chest. It’s honestly frightening to Brian, the sheer distress in Evan’s eyes when it happens, even if neither of the pair thinks Evan is in any real danger. They both avoid leaving the house, but Brian doesn’t stop trying to kiss Evan. 

And sure enough, on the sixth day Evan is sick, Brian starts coughing.

Evan gives him a glare hard enough to cut diamond.

**Author's Note:**

> wash ur hands folks we don't all get to quarantine with evan fong


End file.
